The Ghost part 7
by Fire Byrd
Summary: It's time to battle and the time for Marco to wake up.


The Ghost part 7  


  
It had to be the most beautiful day ever. F. B. would have loved it, the sky a blue so bright that it hurt your eyes to look in to for long. It was a perfect day for flying, or so the pilot told us. As we bored the plane that would spread F. B.'s ashes on to the lake.   
Everyone was in their please in case the Yeerks did try something. Jake, Cassie, and Rachel, would be mixed in with the people down on the shore watching a beloved person's ashes being spread. Tobias would be following the plane from behind to report if anything was following us or if anything went wrong. And me, I was in the plane having my sole ripped in two and the only thing for comfort was a blue deer looking thing, that was now a roach cling to my leg and it tickled.  
I was surprised to say the lest when I got in to the plane and found only the pilot and Mrs. Kats there. "Were are the others?" I asked. Grate this was going to change our planes but only a little bit.  Ax asked. "I thought it better only you help me." Me? Only one other person on the plain other then her and the guy flying the plane, that could mean for sure she was one of them and intended to make me one. But, if she wanted she wanted to make people Controllers then why not take a plain full? No, no, no, to many witness if any got away.   
Had to get any ideas out of my head and act normal, if I was worry I could not show it, not right now. The only emotion I could show was saddened. That was it.   
"Marco you don't look so good, sad?" Mrs. Kats asked. All I could do was nod my head like an idiot as I felt the plain slowly take off from the little airport. "Don't worry it will be over soon, very soon." Mrs. Kats walked over to a shipping box of some sort, then taking out a red urn with gold birds and gold flames on it. When I saw it I almost started to cry. To tell the truth, I should have, this might be the only time I got to cry for a lost love one. Mrs. Kats handed the container over to me so I could hold it. I started to think about how wonderful F. B. was. About all the times I has seen her around school and around town. Like a flash of lightning I remembered her telling me of her dream in life. "Marco, there's only one thing in life I want to be." She said as she stood on a rock over looking the lake that was almost right below us. "I want to be just like my aunt, a writer. But not just any writer, I want the people who read my books to feel like their in the books and they know the people in the books, mind, body, and sole."   
"So in other words, you want to steal your aunt's idea."   
"Well, she did offer me the chance to ghost write a book and see how it will turn out." That was the last time she would see the clear waters of that lake, alive.  
"Marco? Marco are you okay? It's time to drop the ashes, were over the lake." That was the thought I could not bear to think about. So I did what I could, I open the urn and put my hand in it, to pull some of the ashes out. "Marco, you don't have to do that. F. B. meant for you two to always be together. She had some of her ashes put in her locket. I'll give it to you after we land." Mrs. Kats saying that did not really make me feel any better, but it did give me hope.   
We spread the ashes over the lake, and as we past by the shore the mourners looked up only for a second, but I could see the tires in their eyes. They must have been feeling like I was, hurt.   
The plane landed like normal, with nothing out of please from when we took off.  Tobias reported. As I walked in to the hanger, I say a large black spot move across the floor, I was not sure it was Ax until I heard his voice in my head.  he told me. Mrs. Kats still had the urn in her hands when she went in to the office to talk to the pilot.  Tobias said very nervously. There was no way I could get out of site in time to morph, I just had to hope that Ax, was demorphed and ready for battle.   
The limo pulled right up in to the little hanger, almost hitting me. Well, what could you expect from the Yeerks? Out from the limo walked a tall man dressed all in black, it looked like he was going to a funeral. But not only was he dressed in black it feel like he oozed hate and coldness. Gee, I would who this could be, I said to my self.   
He walked right pass me like I wasn't even there. I was so close I could have stuck my foot out and tripped him. Could have but didn't. He just continued in to the office with Mrs. Kats and the pilot. There they talked, but the Visser did something that no one would believe, he hugged Mrs. Kats. They then walked out and started to walk to me. "Mr. Trent, this is Marco, he was one of F. B.'s close friends. He has really helped me with F. B.'s death. Marco, this is Mr. Trent, he runs the Sharing. Their going to get my books shipped world wide." I felt sick, the only thing in the world that F. B. had ever asked of me, 'keep her aunt away from the Sharing' and I couldn't it. I had failed. "Would you like a ride home, young man? Were on our way to the Center to sign some papers." The Visser said in his sly way.   
Tobias said. "Umm... Mrs. Kats may I please talk to you alone for a minuet?" I asked trying not to sound well like I really wanted to run a way at that point, which I did. "Sure Marco, about what? Oh that's right the locket. If you would excuse us Mr. Trent." I took Mrs. Kats by the head and lead her in the far back room in the hanger.   
I nervously waited there while Mrs. Looked in her purse for the locket, and to hear the sounds of battle to start. I heard them, but I don't think Mrs. Kats did. But she had not grown used to the sounds of war. And may have only thought they were the sound plane.  Tobias yelled causing me to twitch a little. And causing me to think, of course, Visser Three must have had his blade ship following him all along. "Mrs. Kats? I just remember I left something in the plane, I am going to go get it while you keep looking for the locket." I said almost yelling. "That's okay Marco, go right a head it may take a while for me to find it, I know I had it in my purse some where."   
Thankful to be relived of my watch I left at a run. I would need time to morph, and a please. But where? The only please I could think of was the plane, I could get to it without being seen, and it was roomy enough. So I did what I always knew I could, I ran for my life. Right in to the plane that was still parked a few hundred yards from the hanger. I calmed my self down just enough to get the mental picketer of the biggest primate in the world.   
The first thing that came was the muscles, pond after ponds of power pored over my short compact body. The weight on my back was so much I could not stand up right any more. I was a huge brown gorilla without fur. I felt an odd felling on my feet and watched my big toes move to the side of my feet. At lest came the fur, rippling all over my body. It felt good to have that power, it felt good to be able to do something.  
I ran like mad to the hanger to join the battle. When I got there, Visser Three had already morphed some butt ugly thing from another planet.   
And what looked like two Andalites were playing tail tag with eight Hork-Bajir warriors. Me, I just ran in tje hanger and started to hit the Visser's body with all the power in my ham size hands. Bad move. The Visser turned his head towers me, his head still look almost like his Andalite head, only it had a mouth on it with about a 1,000 teeth in it.  Tobias yelled. One of the Visser's stiff snake like arms had gotten behind me. It was about to grab me, when a black and orange blur sapped it off. I look at the hanger door to see a wolf and a huge bear standing there.  I asked them.  Jake asked me.   
< She's still back in the back, safe I believe.>   
The battle rage for a few more minuets like this until all of the Hork-Bajir were either dead, injured or dived off. And the Visser was forced to demorph and run to his blade. And like the true villein he is, he swore to get us someday.   
  
"Now following much of the plane are you fearless leader?" I asked Jake after we had all demorphed, or in Ax's case morphed human. "Well, no." We walked to the room I had left Mrs. Kats. As we open the door she could be heard yelling, "found it!" We rushed her out the back door hoping to spare her the sight of five Hork-Bajir body's.   
Out side of the hanger we did not even stop knowing what the Yeerks do with proof left behind. "Kids, why are we running?" Mrs. Kats demeaned to know. "For our life's," Rachel told her. As the back fire from the blade ship's guns hitting the hanger tossed us a few yards. I trued to see what was left of the hanger, it was nothing but a pile of burning junk. At looking at this site Mrs. Kats jumped up and started to run to the blasted hanger. "Al! Al!" She yelled as I garbed her hand a tried to pull her a way to the forest behind the hanger so we could start our long walk back to town. "No! No! He has to be alive!" she keep yelling. "Mrs. Kats, calm down. What is wrong?" Cassie asked trying to get the mad woman to stop yelling. "The pilot, Al. We were going to get married." Grate just grate, now thanks to the Yeerk Mrs. Kats now had two losses to deal with.   
"Oh my head." was heard a few yards a way behind a tall sand dune. As we walked closer to the dune a short man of about Jake's height was seen laying on the ground with some blood on his John Deer hat. "Al! Your a live! Thank God!" She cried she bent down to help Al up. "What in tarnation happen to my hanger?" He asked when he finely got up to look at it. "Long story, really long story," I told him.  
We left the two there at the hanger, thinking that maybe Visser Three thought we had all died in the hanger. He was soon to find out that the "Andalite  
Bandits" were pretty hard to kill. As for Mrs. Kats, we had the Chee get in contact with her and tell her some story about how she maybe in danger from some group trying to kill her. And how she's in hinding somewhere under some name that starts with an A.  
  
As we walked through woods to Cassie's house on the other side of it, a thought keep going through my mind. 'How did the rest of the group know we needed help?' it got to me to much that I needed to find out. "I was wondering something, how did you know we needed help?" I asked Jake and the others. "We didn't, not until after the spreading. We all turned to leave, that's when we saw someone, a girl I think, sinking around in the trees. Weird thing about her was she was wearing all red." A tightness in my body came over me. It was like the dream again. "Why did you follow her?" I asked needing to really know the answer. "I don't know, there was something about her that said we had to. She lead us to the hanger just in time to see you three in battle for your life's." Rachel said.   
  
"Marco? Marco? Earth to Marco. Hello." I open my eyes and about jumped a foot. The face I say was that of F. B.. "Geez, I go down stairs to get you something to drink, I come back and I find you asleep. I think that's a sign it's getting late." Was this still a dream? She put her books in her back pack and got up. Then for some reason, she walked to the window. "That's odd, that car has been out there for more then three hours. And someone's in it." A look of worry came over your face for just a second. "Marco, I have something to tell you." Did she know about the Yeerks? It was her turn to talk and my turn to listen. Either which way there was no way she was leaving my house to night to get killed.  
  
The end. 


End file.
